


A Proper Send-Off (Septiplier)

by whyisit_raining



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, idk i really like it, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisit_raining/pseuds/whyisit_raining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark leaving PAX with some tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Send-Off (Septiplier)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Jacks' PAX vid (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QYraHlVrXU) and its the first thing I've written in a while, so sorry if it sucks.

Jack was thinking about how much he'll miss everybody. Mark and him were on their way back from dinner with some of the other guys that were at PAX. Everyone else was staying in a different hotel, so he had said his goodbyes to them at the diner. Mark was still talking, too much into his story to notice that Jack was silent. They stepped into the lift, another guy moving to the side.

"... leaving at like 5 to catch my flight at 6:15. Your flight is in the afternoon, right?" Jack zoned back into reality, and gave a weak response.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you at PAX Prime in August next." Jack wondered if Mark was dreading their parting as much as he was.

"We'll still be able to Skype and do more collabs and stuff." Mark said in a rush, as if he didn't want Jack to forget that. The lift dinged, signalling they were on Marks' floor. Jack stuck out his hand, waiting for the other man to shake it.

"It was nice meeting you. Well, in real life." Jack gave a small laugh as he took his hand back.

"Yeah, same. I'll skype you when we're both back home, alright?" Mark was slowly inching out of the lift.

"Yeah, see you then, Mark." Both men gave each other a smile as the door closed. Jack sighed, hoping the unnamed man left on the lift didn't hear him. He thought about how all of his 'byes' were rushed, like he would see everybody again in the next few days. Months were a long time, but it feels like years when there's so much time between seeing your friends. He wondered if Mark and the other guys felt like this too. Was it just because he was so far away, in Ireland, that it felt... weird saying goodbye?

Once he was back in his hotel room, Jack set an alarm for what seemed like an appropriate time to surprise Mark in the morning with a real, proper goodbye.

* * *

 *beep* *beep* *beep*

Jack awoke to his alarm, and immediately shot up once he remembered what it was for. He quickly put a shirt on, and ran his hand through his hair as he walked out the door to the lift.

He could barely remember which room Mark was in. Floor 6, room 56? Or was it 59? No, it was 56. Jack walked through the hallway, thinking about what to say. _Hey, um I just want to say that this was one of the best weeks ever and I'm gonna miss you._ No.

He didn't have to think for long, because the door swung open before he could even knock.

"Oh, um hey, I was uh..." _Shit, what the hell do I say?!_ Jack thought.

"Oh, hey Jackaboy! What're you doing up?" Mark sounded slightly confused, as it was only 4:30 in the morning, and there was a Jack standing awkwardly, leaned up against the wall.

"Um, well, I didn't give you a proper send-off last night, so I thought I would come down this mornin'." Jack said, his face turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"Well come 'ere then."

Jack gladly accepted the hug, and he could feel the tears coming. "I'm gonna miss you. And the guys. A lot."

Mark heard a sniffle, and Jack heard a giggle. Jack pulled away, but Mark kept his hands on Jacks shoulders. "Sean, I'm gonna miss you too. We all will. We'll talk from today on until the next time we see each other, and from that time to the next." Mark closed his arms around Jack again, and Jack started to speak.

"Sometimes I really hate living so far away from you all. Especially at times like these. But then again, this weekend was one of the best times ever." Jack sniffed again, wiping his hand over his eyes.

They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, hugging, mumbling things that the other couldn't hear, with small tears slowly making their way down each of their faces. Proper goodbyes were said, and both were a small bit happier after each went to their respectable places in the world.


End file.
